


we'll dance by the light of the moons

by Dresupi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Mutual Pining, late night walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Rey’s nervous.Nervous Poe won’t show up, nervous she’s made a horrible mistake in her judgment, nervous he only talks to her because his droid happens to like her…Poe sets the record straight, though.





	we'll dance by the light of the moons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Ellerigby13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellerigby13/pseuds/Ellerigby13) in the [Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Conversation_Heart_Prompts_2019) collection. 



> _A/n: there isn’t actually any dancing, I just used a line from ‘Buffalo Gals’ and kind of changed it to fit the story, since there are two moons on this planet. ;)_
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> ❤️
> 
> **_Conversation Heart Prompts 2019_ **

Rey paced a little, her boots making soft padding sounds in the damp grass. It felt spongy beneath her feet, and if she wasn’t so damn nervous, she could possibly see herself enjoying it.

Except the moons were rising a little bit higher in the sky as each instance passed, and the only thing she could possibly think of was how to go on tomorrow if Poe didn’t show.

She’d asked him to meet her when the violet moon was in the tail end of the second quadrant. And it was almost there, with no sign of the pilot anywhere.

Maybe it  _ was _ stupid of her to do this. Maybe it was selfish to try and take a little something for herself. Maybe Poe realized that and she didn’t. Maybe she’d simply misread his sweet smiles and deep laughs as more than what they were. 

She could have given meaning to something that was really just a nicety.

Poe  _ was _ nice to everyone. And for all she knew, he found her strange. Odd. Just a little bit off from all her time alone. 

Or perhaps he felt compelled to show her kindness because his droid preferred her over all other personnel on this planet, save Dameron himself.

By the time she’d finished moving along that particularly doomed line of thought, she’d worn a small path in the grass by pushing it down repeatedly with the soles of her feet, and a small trickle of sweat was making its way down her back. 

She stopped moving for a moment, reaching down to fan the top part of her uniform.  This planet might be green, but it was also very humid. Likely to account for all the plant life teeming within every crack and crevice. 

Rey exhaled deeply, and a hand came out to squeeze her shoulder. She nearly screamed, rounding on the intruder with fire in her eyes that blew him backward against the noiseless door to the base.

“Whoa…” said a smooth voice, punctuated by a wince as Poe attempted to push himself up to his feet.

“Oh no, I’m sorry…” Rey’s brow knitted as she reached a hand down to help the felled captain up from the ground.  “You startled me, I was...deep in…”

“Thought?” he teased, hopping to his feet and tugging briefly on her hand to move her just a bit closer. “Looked like something a touch more involved than thought.”

“Worry,” she confessed, her cheeks pinking a little with the word. He could ask her anything, and she’d tell him. 

That wasn’t likely something she should ever disclose to anyone. It likely could be a weapon used against her. A weakness. It almost sounded wrong. Poe Dameron being described as a weakness. But for the time being, it was nice knowing there was one person in the world to whom she was willing to bare her soul. 

“I was worried you wouldn’t show up,” she added

He raised his eyebrows incredulously. “Why wouldn’t I? I’d take any chance to see you outside of the base, Rey. Just name it and I’m there.”

A smile stretched across her face. “Really?”

“Really,” he assured her. “And I even left my droid inside, plugged into a maintenance dock. Just in case you thought I was only coming to see you because of them.”

“That did cross my mind at some point…” she said with a tight laugh.

Poe moved infinitesimally closer, tilting his head so he could search her eyes a little better. “BB-8 adores you, but I figured  _ I _ was the one who needed the alone time with you the most.”

It filled her with warmth to hear that. “Really?” she repeated, her smile stretching into a grin.

Poe had one to match as he slowly stepped closer, winding an arm around her waist to steady himself. Or to steady her. Now that Rey was paying attention, she was more than a little weak in the knees.

Even though they were standing flush against one another, with her arms creeping around his shoulders, Poe was still moving closer. Rey tilted in a little bit as well, bumping noses with him when she got too close.

He chuckled a little, turning her awkward nose bump into something downright sensual. He nuzzled her nose with his. “This okay?”

She could feel his breath across her lips. It was more than okay.

She nodded and inhaled sharply when he kissed her.

Suddenly, it was so incredibly humid. So sticky and hot that she just had to try and find shelter. Unfortunately, her body sought the shelter of Poe’s, so she didn’t end up cooling down at all. Just warming up all the more.

He broke off the kiss with a soft pop, his hand coming up to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. “You still okay?”

She nodded, wanting to kiss him, but knowing if she did, it was possible she could spontaneously combust. She needed a breather. Time to cool down.

“Would you…” she gestured towards the walkway nearby, “Would you care to go for a walk with me, Captain?”

“Nothing would please me more,” Poe replied, offering his arm.

She took it, relishing the warmth of the contact and the rigidity of the bicep once wrapped around her body. Her fingers curled around the crook of his arm, even as she resisted the urge to rest her head on his shoulder.

This was a cool down, even if only a brief one. She had to remember her head. Who she was. Who he was. What they were doing.

They were still on the run. Still rebels with a good cause, but on the run from the First Order. It wasn’t a trip of leisure that found them on this green planet, so it wouldn’t do to put their guard down for too long.

She glanced back at the base and Poe squeezed her hand in his. “Just for right now, let’s focus on this? We don’t get moments like this very often.”

“You’re right,” she admitted, admiring his face in profile as they began a slow, leisurely walk around the makeshift base.  “I actually… like this place. Humidity and all,” she said softly. “I suppose that was what gave me the courage to ask you to meet me in the first place.”

“I think I’ll have to make my peace with the temperature,” Poe replied, gazing up at both the moons. “Because this is the most fun I’ve had in a long time.”

“Me too,” Rey admitted. By a long shot.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! <3


End file.
